Vanessa Emal
Summary Vanessa Emerle (ヴァネッサ＝エマール) is a knight and a royal guard who serves as Princess Christina's escort. Appearance Vanessa is a stern lady with sharp features on her face, her eyes are dark green and serious, her hair is chestnut brown, tied in a single braid on her back, with two side locks at both side of her face, her body is firm and slender, she wears standard knight attire that didn't look feminine at all She is in her mid-twenties. Personality She's a strict and very loyal to her master, though when it's related to her master she is easily provoked. History Earl Emal's daughter, Alfred Emal's little sister, her family is part of Duke Fontine's faction.Seirei Gensouki Web Novel - Chapter 118: Fighting in the Basement Story WN Route Her first appearance is when Rio and Celia sneak in Celia's secret basement for meeting her father, mistaking Rio and Celia for assailants she would attack them after failing in apprehending Rio she would try to sacriface herself for earning time for Christina but Celia would undo the misunderstanding reveling her identity, after hearing from Christina how and why she escaped from Beltram's castle and how the national army searching for Christina was just about to find them Rio and Celia would offer her help for taking Christina's group out of Creia, she would help Rio for the next two or three weeks to guard Christina, Celia, Kota and Rei. When the group is near the border with the Galarc kingdom Rio would separate from them for fighting against Arain, Lucci, Ven and a group of hired adventurers, at the same time Reis would fight against Aisia for keeping her away from Christina too, while Christina's group is running towards the border a group of ten knights riding griffings, Charles and Alfred included would try to capture them, Vanessa fought her brother intending to earn time for Christina but she was defeated quickly and left in charge of two knights, later while she was in the middle of asking her captors to just kill her already Rio would arrive to rescue her while pointing Alfred's sword at Charles. After reuniting with Christina she would try to convince her for seriously investigate the man named Haruto Amakawa, but Christina that was already considering the possibility of Rio=Haruto would refuse due to the fear of what he could do if someone tries to revel his identity, some days later in Liselotte's house she tried to convince Christina of using Celia for making Rio to join Restoration but she refused with the excuse of that being something that would turn Rio into their enemy and because of her fear of Haruto really being Rio. Her last appearance was when Rio brought back the missing Flora, she asked to him worriedly if showing in front of her subordinates the magic tool that changes the hair color, her subordinates would misunderstand this as Vanessa trying to pick up Rio and would begin to tease her. LN route Year 991 Holy Era After Flora's kidnapping she was ordered to go with Celia to the slums for looking for Flora, Christina discovered them and forced them to let her and Roana to tag along, in the slums' entrance they met Rio, Vanessa asked to Rio if he had seen Flora in a high handed tone and failed to gain any infor mation from him because of that, Celia took the lead in the conversation from her, when Rio warmed the group that with the clothes they were wearing they looked to rich and would be assaulted ten out of ten they went to the market for buying more normal looking clothes, when going back to the slums again they saw Rio carriying Flora on his shoulder, Vanessa took Flora back for Rio and ordered him to go with them to the castle, in their way she heard from Rio his story of how he found Flora and made him wait in an interrogation room where he was supposed to repeat that story to a subordinate of her and then to wait there until Flora wakes up and confirms or denies Rio's story, instead of her subordinate Charles took Rio to a torture chamber where he tried to forse him to confess to be Flora's kidnapper, three hours later Flora woke up and confirmed Rio's story, Vanessa stopped Rio's torture and asked Celia to heal Rio's wounds. Year 996 Holy Era She witnessed Rio defeating Charles in the tournament match.Seirei Gensouki - ACT 12 - Symphony of the Battlefield: Chapter 2 Year 1000 Holy Era She went with Christina to meet Celia before the parade that would take her to the church and guarded the entrance to the tent where Christina was talking alone to Celia and apologizing to her with her head touching the table between them for how she endep having to get married with Charles because her father lost the internal struggle inside the kingdom and orderd earl Claire to help in Flora's escape, she was present when Celia was abducted by the insurgent in her wedding to Charles, her brother Alfred entrusted her the security of the church.Seirei Gensouki - Act 5 - Silver Bride: Chapter 06 She was present when Haruto was having a tea party with the four of Strahl Region's princesses. Christina questions whether Vanessa can perform the feat of cutting and destroying photon bullets in battle. Vanessa confess she couldn't and she wouldn't want to as there were people behind in that situation. Rio remembers Vanessa instantly as the one with Christina when they met in the slums.Seirei Gensouki - ACT 10 - Myosotis Reunion: Chapter 01 More or less a week later Vanessa followed Christina when she escaped until Creia, after Rio's group helped Christina's group to escape from Creia she tried to convince Christina of using Celia for making Rio's group to join Restoration but Christina refused, Vanessa didn't insisted in this again after remembering how Rio looked at her after stopping his torture, at the battle in the national border she tried to help Ouphia in her fight against Alfred but she was instantly defeated by him. When Christina and Flora went back to Rodania after meeting François for explaining to him the things happened in the border between their kingdoms Vanessa was with them as their escort then Lucci, Arien and Ven invaded the room, Vanessa was stabbed in the abdomen and kicked in the face towards the furniture, she was left there alone, unconscious with a knife stabbed in her stomach.Seirei Gensouki - ACT 13 - The Amethyst Pair: Chapter 08 Relationship ;Christina Beltram: her protegee since her childhood, she's more than willing to die for her sake. ;Flora Beltram: her protegee since her childhood, she's more than willing to die for her sake. ;Alfred Emerle: her older brother, she looks up at him as the ideal knight. ;Rio / Haruto Amakawa: she respects him as warrior and as person. Abilities Vanessa can use Enchantment Physical Abilities《身体能力強化魔法(エンチヤントフイジカルアビリテイ)》 magic to strengthen his physical abilities. References Trivia * She the template trope of Kukkoro Female Knight Vanessa_Thumb.JPG|Vanessa_Thumbnail V1102.jpg|Battle in the Basement V1108.jpg|Rio battling Vanessa and Christina V1207.jpg|Vanessa and Christina Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Beltram Category:Restoration